


Your Version of Good

by Dusty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty quicky, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hot Sex, Jailer's pet, Mention of spanking, Power Play, Praise Kink, Quite fucked up, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: Before Missy was allowed to lead a mission with Bill and Nardole, there were months of training that went on with just her and the Doctor. He wasn't prepared for the effect it would have on him if she spontaneously did something 'good'. This is Stockholm Syndrome extraordinaire just to warn you.





	Your Version of Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 15 minute smut challenge for this afternoon. It took 30 minutes if I'm honest. Thought I'd share.

It was only her second time out. Surely he couldn’t expect 100% 'good'. 

She’d done everything right. She wasn’t to know the little stubby person would ignite so suddenly, catching sparks from her carefully calculated explosion. She’d acted quickly to extinguish the flames and the creature, called Virk, was fine. Smouldering a little, and dead, but fine.

‘MISSY,’ came the stern reprimand through her earpiece. She tensed. It was that emotion again – the spanking one. It only meant one thing. Hauled back to the vault, a very long lecture and no playtime.

She pouted. She’d never get that particle accelerator now. 

On cue, a very angry Doctor swung out of the TARDIS and strode towards her.

Her back to him, she raised her hands in surrender. ‘Sorry Doctor, I didn’t know that would happen. I put him out as quickly as I could.’

A warm hand touched her shoulder. Puzzled she turned to look at his face. Not anger. The other one. Concern. 

‘You couldn’t have known that would explode the way it did, though you didn’t think to check either,’ he chided gently. ‘But you acted to save him. It was your first instinct.’ 

He crossed over to check on Virk, the funny little man who’d lured them here. He was definitely gone. ‘Sorry,’ he rasped, lightly touching the body that was slumped against a computer console. Laboured, he stood, turning back to Missy.

She raised her eyebrows as the Doctor approached her. ‘I only did it because I knew you’d be cross and drone on and on for hours and hours if I didn’t.’

His eyes flashed as he stepped into her. ‘Is that so?’ The question was gentle, as soft as the little kiss he leaned forward to plant on her lips. 

“Doctor?’ She stared into his eyes.

‘You didn’t think for your own safety at all. One foot closer, you’d have been dead yourself. Your self-preservation has shifted.’

‘Well that’s no good to anyone,’ she said without thinking. 

He curled his arm around her waist and drew her in. ‘It’s good to me.’ Another kiss, deeper this time, his tongue pushing its way in none-too-gently as their bodies pressed together. 

She was pliant in his arms as he kissed her thoroughly, her head tilted back, welcoming the intrusion, opening up to him. He broke off the kiss to catch his breath. ‘Good girl,’ he breathed. ‘My good girl’. It was a purr. She gasped as he rolled his hips against her and she felt both the hard console behind her and the hardness of the Doctor in front. He nuzzled her neck and she moaned. 

‘So very, very good,’ he breathed, before finding her mouth with his own again. The kiss was rougher this time. He was pushing every part of himself into her as he lifted her and sat her back on the console, rolling his hips again.

‘Doctor!’ she exclaimed, quite dizzy with sensations. Together they fought and fumbled to get her copious skirts out of the way as he unbuckled his fly, releasing the erection that had been bulging in his tight, black trousers. 

She helped him slip into her in one motion, and they cried out together, moving wildly until the slapping sounds of frantic fucking filled the room - a strange soundtrack to the smoky death scene around them. This was quite the reward, she considered, for something she hadn't consciously done, and yet something selfless had driven him wild. She told herself to remember this, as he rubbed his face against her bosom and pounded into her, so she could recreate this scenario whenever she chose. The deliciousness of being naughty, wicked, devious, was nothing compared to the tingling waves of pleasure she'd experienced when he told her she'd pleased him. She could fold into him just like this. She gripped his backside, driving him in harder, feeling an orgasm build. 

The Doctor buried his face in MIssy's neck as his own body started to take over, thrusts becoming erratic.

‘My. Good. Good. Girl.’

With that, Missy came, shuddering around him, triggering his own powerful climax and an earthy shout. 

 

There was nothing but panting for some time, as they dopily recovered.

Missy rearranged her skirts as the Doctor smartened himself up. 

‘Doctor?’ she asked.

‘Yes, Missy?’

‘Is this… good?’ she gazed at him.

The Doctor gave a lopsided grin. ‘Oh god yes,’ he growled. He caught her by the hand and pulled her to him, swaying them into a slow dance that circled closer and closer to the TARDIS. 

'Wickedly, wickedly good,' he murmured. 

She beamed, his good, good girl, and for the first time in centuries she felt as light as a feather.


End file.
